Xros Epoch
by Hotspot the 626th
Summary: Every chapter a new story, same characters, but different universe! All based off one-shots from my Omake Corner. Read the guide inside for clearer description. All containing OCs from a few fanfic writers and mine with One Piece characters to boot! Enjoy
1. Guide

**Xros Epoch Guide**

**Yo! This is Hotspot the 626th ! And I like to present to you, the readers, what is an extended version of popular (or just fun) omakes I've made while working on Rise of the Pirate Queen and Omake Corner. Currently the list of what stories will be in here are small, but that can change. What is Xros Epoch you ask? Basically, a single story that contains a string of short stories of anime crossovers featuring mine and others OCs from other fics in them.**

**Here is how Xros Epoch works: All stories in this fic are related to One Piece, so expect the Straw Hats or any other One Piece characters to show up.**

**Second: The main stars are, as always, the Hurricane crew from my more popular story, One Piece: Rise of the Pirate Queen. With them they are joined (sometimes) by the cast of Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin's story, One Piece: Parallel Works, and the cast of Danthemanwithaplan7's story, The Tale of Team 17; a future gen. Naruto fic.**

**Third: Unlike the Omake Corner, you cannot suggest stories here. You may suggest a one-shot in my Omake Corner story and if it's incredibly good, or if I like it, it may be have a likely chance to become part of Xros Epoch.**

**Now! How this will work. Each story will be assigned a genre and letter, such as the Pokemon Xros epoch will be Pokemon A. **

**From there they will be paired with a number indicating what chapter each chapter will be. Example: Pokemon Chapter one = Pokemon A-1.**

**This system will be used because these stories will not always update chapters side by side. Stories will update with necessity, how many people are wanting to read the next installment, and whenever I feel like it, to better explain when I'm interested to write the next chapter.**

**And so, without further ado, let's begin Xros Epoch!**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Pokemon A1

**Pokemon Xros Epoch**

**The World of Pokemon**

**A truly magnificent world filled with unique and interesting creatures known as Pokemon.**

**You can find these Pokemon everywhere!**

**In the skies, in the sea, on land, underground, and even in the cities.**

**In this world, people and Pokemon alike have learned to live together in harmony and peace. Helping, playing, and living with one another.**

**Of course, not all people are as kind.**

**This world is plagued with organizations that misuse and harm Pokemon for their own gain.**

**Of course, our story isn't about them.**

**This is a story about a new generation of trainers as they start on their journey.**

**Episode 1:** New Journey, New Friends!

"We're lost Mika!" shouted a ten-year old chocolate haired boy as he followed behind an equally aged ten-year old browny-red haired girl as she looked around the forest confusedly.

"Na-huh!" shouted back Mika as she looked back to her friend with a pout. The boy raised an eyebrow wondering what his friend had to say on the subject of their current location. "We're obviously in Konoha Forest!" The boy deadpanned hearing the most obvious answer.

[Today we find our heroes walking in the Konoha Forest, on their way to Mika and Akio's first badge in Florian Town. Having both hailed from Cocoyashi Town, they both received their first Pokemon from Professor Newgate and began their travels. However, we now find them lost in the forest thanks to Mika's bad sense of direction.]

"Ugh, just admit it Mika." shouted Akio crossing his arms stubbornly clearly not happy about Mika's conclusion. "We're lost." Mika looked back with a smile as she seemed unaffected by their predicament.

"We'll find our way out." Akio wasn't sure where his friend was getting her enthusiasm from, but it was slowly becoming annoying. They had been trudging through the forest for most of the two days. They had barely ran into any Pokemon to capture or even observe. "Don't worry, I bet we'll be out of here just as we get past-"

"-this bush." As Mika and Akio pushed though said bush, they soon were met with two groups each with a female leader leading them to the center of a clearing. All three groups stopped hearing and seeing the other group. Both groups had the same amount of members, three, as well as the same ratio; two girls and one guy.

The group from east had a lead girl with short, wavy, brown hair that went to her shoulders and had brown eyes. She wore a black, long-sleeved shirt, jean shorts, black-and-pink striped knee socks, and black boots. The other girl had black, somewhat wavy hair that went to her jaw and had dark blue eyes. She wore a black, Gothic-styled dress, combat boots, a lace choker with a red flower on it, a pentagram necklace, and elbow-length fishnet gloves. The one boy in this group had short, blonde hair in dreadlocks with blue eyes wearing a white shirt and black pants.

The group from the west had a lead girl with spiky, dark indigo hair with lavender-colored color eyes with no irises. She wore a light purple and orange shirt with black pants. The other girl had pitch black eyes and scarlet red hair wearing a blue shirt with a thin white vest and black pants. And the one guy had an odd coloration of pink hair while also wearing earmuffs. The boy wore a green shirt with white pants and red leg warmers.

All of them blinked in surprise at each other. It was obvious that none of the groups had had any human contact as they stared at each other like they were legendaries. Before any one them could speak, each group's female leader suddenly rushed towards the middle. Each groups' members blinked into confusion, but quickly followed behind. Eventually, the three girls meet in the middle and all of them screamed in joy.

"Finally! People!" Akio, as well as the other group members, were shocked to see their friends suddenly laughing like they were old friends. Though it was expected since they had yet to meet anyone yet.

"My name is Mika!" smiled Mika then looked over her shoulder pointing to Akio, who had froze in place seeing Mika look at him. "And that's my friend Akio! We just started our journey yesterday from Cocoyashi Town."

"No way!" shouted the brown haired girl unbelievably as she pointed to herself. "My name is Yuki-Rin D. Oxenstierna." The brown haired girl now known as Yuki-Rin then pointed to her two friends running up behind her. "That's Molly O'Flannigan, my half-sister, and Kazuma Miyafuji. We're from Goa City, and we just started our journey too."

"Cool." smiled the indigo haired girl as she too pointed to herself for an introduction. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki-"

"Wait! Uzumaki!" Mika's group and Kushina's group looked past Yuki-Rin as they heard Kazuma gasp in shock while Yuki-Rin looked shocked and Molly looked in confusion. Kushina tilted her head in confusion while her red haired friend just rolled her eyes like this was common. Kazuma then continued with his statement. "Like Naruto Uzumaki, the Shonen Region Champion. That Uzumaki."

"Uh...yeah?" nodded Kushina rather absentmindedly. Instantly both Yuki-Rin and Kazuma became excited as the turned to each other with large grins jittery with excitement. Meanwhile behind Kushina, her two friends waited patiently to be introduced to the groups. However, Mika and Akio seemed taken back as they looked at each other with Akio shaking his head to her causing her to nod back in agreement.

"Okay, moving on." shouted Kushina tired of the other group, minus Molly, becoming giddy over her family. "This is Minato Lee and Satsuki, we're from Konoha Town. We just started too!"

"Wait! Lee!"

"Ah! It's your fault we're lost!" Before Kazuma or Yuki-Rin could start acting like fans, Mika quickly intervened pointing to the group from Konoha. All three blinked in shock as they all raised their hands pointing to themselves. "Yeah! Why does your town have to have such a big forest!"

"I don't see how that's our fault." asked Minato generally confused by the girl's logic, though glad that she's not doing what most of the other group's members were doing, being fans. "We're lost too."

"I see." The groups looked over to Molly as she finally spoke, having an Irish accent that Mika found amusing. "We're just as lost as you laddies are."

"Great." sighed Akio as the whole situation seemed tiresome. "Well maybe we can help each other out some how." The groups thought over what the chocolate haired boy said, but it was soon interrupted by a low grumbling.

"Oops sorry." grinned Mika as she slightly blushed in embarrassment patting her stomach with both of her hands. "I'm kinda hungry, we didn't have breakfast."

"Neither did we." spoke the other groups' members simultaneously. Everyone then had a good laugh, do to having similar situations and all meeting conveniently on one spot. With everyone agreeing to break for lunch, they all sat around on a blanket as they all brought out food they had kept, and even trade some food.

"So are you guys heading to Florian Town too?" asked Mika as she ate sandwich after sandwich completely amazed by both the huge amount of food she had and how much she was eating them. Either way, the groups nodded their heads.

"Yeah, me and Kazuma want to challenge the gym leader there." Speaking first, Yuki-Rin, having gotten all the giddiness out of her, then pointed to her and Kazuma confidently. Yuki-Rin then pointed to her half-sister. "Molly wants to do Contests."

"Really!" The group looked over to Satsuki as she leaned in with a large smile. "I want to do Contests too!" Molly smiled seeing as their was another fellow aspiring coordinator in the groups.

"Pfft, I can't get all that girly and frilly stuff." The two coordinators looked over to Kushina, Satsuki more of a glare than Molly's curious stare, as she crossed her arms confidently. " Me and Minato are also gonna challenge the gym."

"Cool! So do we!" exclaimed Mika as she pulled Akio over to her as she wore a huge grin on her face. Stuck in Mika hold, Akio blushed a bit, luckily not clear enough to be seen. In fact, most of the group seem excited to hear that most of them were trainers. Minato was the first to speak.

"Awesome, we're all like rivals." The pink haired boy then stood up and then ran out near the open space away from the picnic. Everyone looked confused at the kid until he turned around with an enlarged pokeball in hand. "We should battle."

"Yeah!" Instantly all the trainers ran off the blanket leaving only the coordinators to watch. Satsuki looked unamused with everyone just wanting battle, though Molly seem interested as she moved closer to the edge.

"Hmm, they're so immature." spoke Satsuki as she watched the trainers partner up with their respective group members. However, the moment she saw Kushina partner up with Minato she immediately became furious. "Hey! Why do you need to partner up with My Minato!" Kushina looked back at her friend releasing a sigh.

"It's gonna be a three way tag-team battle. We have to partner up."

"Then I'll battle with Minato too!" Before Satsuki could join, her pokeball already in hand, Molly stopped the girl. The red haired girl looked back immediately going to snap at her until she spoke.

"Just let 'em have their fun." spoke Molly wearing a soft smile trying not to threaten the girl in anyway. "It'll be unfair if two teams of three went against one team of two." She hated to admit, but Satsuki knew the girl was right and sat back down wearing a pout.

"Fine."

"Awesome! Let's start!" Seeing no more distractions, Kushina followed by Minato threw their pokeballs allowing them to release the Pokemon inside. As the light flashed down their Pokemon, the light quickly formed then dissipated revealing the Pokemon

**[Dexter: Pokedex]**

**Poliwag: the Tadpole Pokemon – Its skin is so thin, its internal organs are visible. It has trouble walking on its newly grown feet.**

**Vulpix: the Fox Pokemon – It controls balls of fire. As it grows, it's six tails split from their tips to make more tails.**

"Let's get 'em Poliwag!" cheered Kushina pumping her fist in the air.

"Poli po!" (Yes, Lady Kushina) responded the Tadpole Pokemon as it jumped up and down excitedly.

"Let's try our best Kurama!" stated Minato crossing his arms in confident.

"Vul vulpix." (Like I need to try.) spoke the Vulpix rather arrogantly as it stuck its muzzle in the air. Kushina chuckled a bit causing Minato to look over to the girl dryly. Back at the picnic group, the pokeball on Satsuki's belt suddenly opened releasing the Pokemon. The rest of the group looked over seeing what Pokemon was being released.

**Snivy: the Grass Snake Pokemon – It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to sunlight makes it movements swifter.**

"Snivy?"

"Sni sni snivy sni!" (Good luck, my love!) waved the Snivy to the Vulpix. The fire type instantly flinched and backed away hoping the grass type wouldn't try to use her 'special' move on him. Both Kushina and Minato sighed; like trainer like Pokemon. And it had only been a day.

"Alright! Our turn!" Having waited enough, Yuki-Rin and Kazuma then followed suit as they tossed their pokeballs releasing the contents.

**Mudkip: the Mud Fish Pokemon – To alert it, the fin on its head senses the flow of water. It has the strength to heft boulders.**

**Torchic: the Chick Pokemon – A fire burns inside, so it feels very harm to up. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit.**

"You ready to battle Mudkip!" asked Yuki-Rin determinedly as she held her fist near her chest. The water type Pokemon turned around and gave its partner a confident nod.

"Mud mud kip mud!" (I'm ready win!)

"Let's show them who's boss, Torchic." shouted Kazuma as he pointed to the other teams. The little orange fire type spewed out some small embers ready of a challenge.

"Torchic tor!" (We're boss!)

"I guess I should reveal my Pokemon as well." Satsuki turned to her fellow coordinator as she brought out her Pokemon and simply release it from her hand.

**Bulbasaur: the Seed Pokemon – For some time after its birth, it grows by gaining nourishment from the seed on its back.**

"Meet our new friends, Bulbasaur."

"Bulba." (Greetings) The young Bulbasaur nodded to it's fellow grass type as it drew out one of its vines, offering it like a handshake to the Snivy.

"Sni." (Hello.) The Grass Snake Pokemon gladly accepted the offer and shook hands or vines with the Bulbasaur using its own hands. The coordinators smiled seeing that their two Pokemon were getting along.

"That just leaves us!" The battling group turned back to the battle as the last ones left that have yet to reveal their Pokemon was the Cocoyashi group. However, that would soon past as they too threw their pokeballs into the air and released the last two Pokemon to the field.

**Mareep: the Wool Pokemon – Its fluffy coat swells to double when static electricity builds up. Touching it can be shocking.**

**Tyrogue: the Scuffle Pokemon – Its famous for its eagerness to fight and always nurses injuries from challenging larger foes.**

"Wow!" shouted the whole group and Pokemon, minus Akio and his own, as they saw Mika's Mareep. For you see, what the Pokedex didn't specify was that this Mareep had an odd coloration that was uncommon for Mareeps. A condition commonly known as a 'Shiny' Pokemon.

"I've never seen a Mareep like yours Mika." spoke Yuki-Rin as she and Kazuma blinked in surprised that a beginner trainer had gotten a 'Shiny' Pokemon. Mika chuckled as she rubbed the back of her head embarrassingly.

"She's actually born from my parents' Pokemon, they're really strong." Akio turned to Mika with wide eyes, as Mika almost revealed her secret to the other beginner trainers. Luckily, the rest of the group was too amazed at the Mareep that they didn't catch the last bit.

"Alright, let's battle right-"

"Vib!" (Wait!) All the trainers and Pokemon froze as an unknown suddenly burst through the bushes and into the middle of their battle field bringing up dust as it flew over the ground.

"Who's that Pokemon?" shouted the kids as the all covered their faces from the dust that had been picked up from the Pokemon entering the field.

**Vibrava: the Vibration Pokemon – It violently shudders its wings, generating ultrasonic waves to induce headaches in people.**

"Wow! Its also a 'Shiny' Pokemon!" As the kids uncovered their faces, they all looked at the Pokemon to see that Satsuki was right. Just like Mika's Mareep, the dual type Pokemon also had a coloration unlike its usual kind. With everyone seeing the Pokemon standing in the middle of their battle field, only one thought went through every trainers mind.

"I Call It!"

"Yo! Stop!" Before any of the beginner trainers could order their Pokemon to attack the Vibrava, they all looked back to see a man come bursting through the brush. The man looked to be in his late teens almost twenty possibly with brown hair and an odd blond mark on the right side of his. The man wore a lab coat over a hoodie like shirt with a blue serpent dragon on the front wearing tan pants. The Vibrava the instantly left its spot and went over to the man as he hunched over in exhaustion. It was then that Mika and Akio recognized the man.

"Drake!"

"You know him?" The two kids look back to the group as they all forgot the battle joined Mika and Akio, including Satsuki and Molly. Both kids smiled as the explained.

"Drake is the lab assistant for Professor Newgate." Everyone's eyes widen hearing the name of the professor. Professor Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate was a legend in the Pokemon science community for his work on legendaries and Ground types. It was also rumored that he was a man of great stature, meaning he was as big as they could get and his Pokemon just as strong. Akio then continued with his explanation.

"Drake is studying Dragon types including the Dragon legendaries."

"Really?" asked the group as they all looked at the man as he got his second wind. The man stood back up with a embarrassed grin as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

"It's nothing really." said the man humbling himself before the younger trainers. The rookies, however, seemed incredibly impressed.

"Does that mean the Vibrava is yours?" said Minato sounding more excited then disappointed that he did not have the opportunity to catch such a rare Pokemon.

"Of course! I've been raising Spiral since...Oh!" The kids jumped back as the man suddenly remembered why he was out here. The man quickly dug through his pockets, throwing out various objects of size (some that shouldn't even be possible) until he finally found what he was looking for. By this time, the group of kids just sweat-dropped at the antics of the older man while he handed Mika a folded piece of paper. "Your mom wanted me to deliver this to you."

"Ah! A map!" Immediately smiling, Mika took the map and unfolded it. All the other kids also got excited as they looked over Mika's shoulders to see the maps contents. Meanwhile, Drake had his Vibrava, Spiral, return into its Pokemon as he waited for the kids to figure their headings. However, when Mika finally opened the map, it turned out not to be a map.

"Uh~." said all the kids as they looked over the large piece of paper while Drake waited curiously wondering what was so interesting about a map. Mika soon brought down the map, everyone giving Drake blank stares that made him a bit nervous.

"This isn't a map." spoke Kazuma pointing to the piece of paper. Drake looked at the boy curiously wondering what he meant. "It's a note...to you?"

"Eh?" Drake quickly took the map out of Mika's hands and flipped it around so he could see it. The kid was right, it was a note and it was for him.

_Dear Drake,_

_Sorry to do this to you, especially since you were so looking forward to traveling to the Dragon's Den in the Johto region, but we need you to be Mika and Akio's guide on their journey. Since they haven't made it to Florian Town yet, since it's only a few hours walking from Cocoyashi, I expect that they're lost. Please take care of them until you deem them fit to travel on their own. Thank you!_

_Sincerely Nami_

_P.S. I got permission from Newgate, so don't worry and no complaining. ;P_

_P.S.S. We have your stuff delivered to Brook._

"Mika." The little girl looked up to the man as he lowered the supposed map with a very creepy grin that almost seem to be grinding his teeth. "You know I really don't want to babysit you."

"Yeah." While it would seem like an insult to anyone else, the little girl just smiled back ever so innocently. "But you're the best at it."

"Unfortunately." groaned Drake though wore a very bemused smile seeing how he was now not just babysitting Mika and Akio, but their friends as well. "Well, I looks like I'm going to be your map on your journey."

"Huh?" questioned the rest of the group as they weren't sure what the former lab assistant was saying. The man just smiled as he looked down on the ten-year old children.

"By request of one annoying girl's mother." Mika blew a Raspberry at the man having playfully insulted said annoying girl. To which, Drake ignored the act and continued on in explaining his new job. "I'll be leading Mika and Akio, and now I'm guessing you six,-" Drake then pointed to the rest of the kids that he was yet to be familiar with. "-all across the Shonen region and anywhere beyond until Mika and Akio can get their own headings right."

"So you're like our Shonen region guide." summed up Yuki-Rin in one title. Drake sighed at his new title, but, since it now accurately fit him, he nodded in affirmation.

"That's good! Cause we really need one now." Drake sighed at the indigo haired girl's statement knowing that it was probably the case. But since it was already done with he decided to make the most of it. Surprising the kids, the teen dropped plopped down and sat himself on the ground crossing his arms looking very serious.

"Well, since I'm here let's get to know each other before we head off to Florian Town." The kids smiled and nodded as they too sat down half way circling Drake with their Pokemon joining them. Each kid took the time to explain themselves better to, not only Drake, but to the rest of the group as well bonding.

However, what they didn't know was that, in the bushed nearby, stealthily hidden from the eyes of both trainers and Pokemon, two sets of binoculars were watching the group intently. But they weren't the only ones spying, for up the trees a little Hoothoot walked it's way over to the spying figured. It jumped off the tree then glowed a purple aura turning into a fox-like Pokemon with black fur.

**Zorua: the Tricky Fox Pokemon – To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokemon.**

"This might be trickier than we thought." spoke the Zorua as it walked up to its partners in crime still watching the group.

"No." spoke on the two humans, a male, as he he turned to the fox pokemon. Their would be many distinguishing features on this man to point out, the clown make up, the blue hair, and much more, but the best feature to describe this man would be his uncharacteristic big, red nose. "Now we have even more Pokemon to steal for the boss."

"As well as some kids that can be used as leverage on some high ranking officials." spoke the other human, who was female with a southern accent to her. Unlike her weird partner, this women was a beauty in her own right.

"This all going flashily perfect! Gyahahahahaha!"

"Ahahahaha!"

"Fuehfehfehfeh!"

[While our heroes' numbers may have increased, evil forces as well are beginning to mobilize against them. Will our heroes' make it to Florian Town before something terrible happens? Stay tuned for next time!]

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Fairy Tail B1

**Fairy Tail Xros Epoch**

**The Goa Kingdom.**

**A problem county with a population of 9 million.**

**It is a world of magic.**

**Magic is bought and sold there like anything else,**

**And is deeply ingrained in the people's lives.**

**There are even some who make a living using magic.**

**These people are referred to as wizards.**

**These wizards belong to many different guilds**

**And accept jobs brought to them.**

**There are many guilds in this kingdom,**

**And there's a certain wizard guild in a certain town...**

**A guild from which countless legends were once born-**

**Nay, one that will continue to create legends well into the future.**

**Its name...**

**Straw Hat!**

**Episode 1:** New Members

Within the kingdom of Goa there reside many guilds that serve its many citizens. These guilds can provide a wide variety of skill range from simply cleaning up to defeating a monster. However, within the last few years, a new guild had appeared from out of nowhere. The moment this guild and its master had set up shop, they had become a legend overnight and were known all across the kingdom. Let us look inside the legend as we now head to the guild's base of operations; Grand Line.

Grand Line is a large town full of magic and adventure, much thanks to the guild that was based here. It was practically a metropolis, one of the largest in the Goa Kingdom. Anything and everything can be found here. This was certainly a great place to live, which is much to the goal of three that had just arrived along with something much more.

On the edge of the city near the coast, a tall building resembling a small castle or even a small stone fortress stood; it had two towers in the front and one large tower in the back middle. All the towers wore the Straw Hat guild symbol; a straw hat over a smiling skull-and-crossbones. Many had commented on how it resembled a jolly roger that pirates often raised, and if you knew this guild you could say that it wasn't too far off. The front had a large, stone gateway that lead inside the impressive guild with a small stand to the side selling merchandise of various guild members. It is here that we find three figures standing outside.

"We're finally here." The first of the three spoke, a skinny, very attractive woman-with light brown skin, long flowing dark brown hair, and deep emerald colored eyes- roughly nineteen wearing a dressy black and silver with only one strap (left) top with a picture of a red rose on it, a pair of black capris, and a pair of black and silver sandals. She looked up and down the building gazing with amazement along with her friends.

"We're finally at Straw Hat."

"Easy now, Nicole." Next to the older women, a much younger teen female-with shiny, long jet-black hair hiding her eyes somewhat and black eyes-wearing a black coat with a hood and silver tribal marking covering it. Underneath her coat she wore a blood red dress shirt, black shorts, and silver spiked combat boots. She was acting less amazed then her older friend, trying to look calm and collective. Despite currently chewing on a lollipop.

"We're not in yet."

"Don't be so sour, Lena." The short teen female looked over to their last friend. Their friend was a big fellow hidden under layers of tan clothing and a cloak from top to bottom. He was carrying a large anchor on his back along with a few bags, mostly likely a mix of his and his friends' stuff. With goggles covering his eyes, he too looked with amazement of the castle-like guild building that housed Straw Hat.

"I'm sure you'll both be able to make it into Straw Hat."

"What about you Ryuudo?" The well-covered man looked over to Nicole as she looked at him with worry in her eyes. The giant man sighed realizing that this was coming and turned to the women.

"She's right." Lena soon spoke up along with Nicole as she joined her side sounding just as concerned as Nicole was. Ryuudo raised an eyebrow surprised that the young teen would speak up. "You're just as much a part of this group as we are, I bet you can join."

The man smiled underneath his loose mask, happy to see that he was so well cared for. Of course, it was all useless for this situation. "Thanks guys, but you two are the wizards. Not me."

"But Ryuudo." Nicole spoke very distressingly as she practically went begging to Ryuudo to stay. Underneath the mask, the huge man was blushing and flabbergasted unable to retort. Even Lena joined in.

"Please Ryuudo."

"Yeah Ryuudo! Please stay!" All three paused when they heard a new voice enter their conversation. They all looked behind with surprised expressions as they saw another female doing same as Nicole and begging the man not to go.

The woman was slightly older than Lena, yet younger than Nicole. She had dark brown hair with even darker brown eyes and slightly tanned white skin. She was wearing a small light blue tank-top with a small gold necklace and pendent-which was a straw hat casually over a mikan fruit- around her neck, white jeans with a red belt and a circular buckle, and red high-heel sandals. Along her hip, a sword was hanging off the side of her left hip. The woman spoke again, still sounding just as wanting as Nicole had been earlier. "Please can't you stay."

"Uh? Who are you?" All three spoke in unison as they pointed to the newcomer questionably. Seeing them take notice of her, the woman quickly stopped her begging and returned to an upright position giving the group a wide, happy grin.

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Mika. I'm a member of this guild." The three guild member hopefuls stared unbelievably at the woman claiming to be a guild member of the Straw Hat. As Ryuudo and Lena gawked in surprise with Nicole just looking surprised, Mika's smile disappeared replaced with a confused look.

"What's wrong?"

"You're a member of Straw Hat?" Still confused, Mika nodded her head to the younger teen as she pulled her left shoulder shirt sleeve up revealing a red-orange guild mark matching with the guild symbol. The group was surprised even more so as they looked back up to the woman.

Of course, the woman was still confused. "Yeah, didn't I just say that?" She looked at each member of the group giving them a confused look. Except Ryuudo, who she was curiously interested in.

"But this is a guild of legends!" Lena spoke up again as she gestured to the impressive guild building behind them. Mika looked confused at the younger girl than back up to the building then back at Lena. "These guys have some of the most powerful wizards on Earth!"

"So? It's still a guild." Despite Mika's simple answer, the group was taken aback by her statement. Each member of the group looked at each other, all rather confused and unsure what to do next.

"Well, we just thought that-"

"Shishishi, you guys are so weird." Nicole was quickly interrupted by Mika's snickering and sentence as the guild member grinned at the potential members. Though Nicole was rather curious about Mika, Ryuudo and Lena felt slightly insulted by the woman. However, before they could speak their joint complaint, Mika began pushing the three inside.

"W-What are you doing!"

"You said you wanted to join, right?" Answering Ryuudo's question, all three looked at the woman as she continued to push them in with a happy grin on her face. All three were speechless as Mika continued to push them into the main building.

As they finally entered, all four was greeted with loud howls and shouts from the many guild members inside. No one had seemed to have taken notice of the group's entrance as they still continued-undisturbed- in whatever activity they were doing. While the new members gawked at the scene, Mika was the only one not surprised at the scene. In fact, she seemed all most itching to join in. Of course, she couldn't just let three potential members be own their own just yet.

"Hey Everyone!" The three hopefuls looked over to Mika as she shouted as louder than everyone in the whole room combined, instantly gaining everyone's attention. At first, many looked a bit displeased being interrupted, but quickly lost this sense of displeasure as they saw who was the one speaking.

"I'm Home! And I've brought some new friends!"

'_Why does she sound like a child returning home from playing.'_ Ryuudo and Lena both had the same thought as they looked at the woman unbelievably. Nicole, however, found it rather cute and very enjoyable of how Mika was acting to the guild. Mika didn't seem to catch their looks as she smiled and waved to the guild.

"Welcome Back!" The three were surprised as the whole guild was suddenly alive with joyful cheers, all for Mika. Looking back at Mika, the gawking group looked over to Mika as she just laughed.

"Mika~!" Suddenly, like a bullet, a yellow blur whooshed past through the crowd and past the group smacking right into Mika. The group looked in shock as they saw Mika crash to the ground-laughing-as she head onto whatever crashed into her.

"Ahaha! Hey Biri!" Mika didn't seem too bothered by the sudden impact as she lifted a yellow cat into the air. The group looked curiously at the cat, they could see it was wearing a rooster's crown and its tail was slightly fluffed up from midway to the end. Looking at the cat more closely, it certainly didn't look like an average cat. More like some kind of teddy bear cat.

"Where've you been?" The group stepped back in shock as the cat now spoke. All of them thought the same thought; what kind of cat is that? It only got weirder as when Mika set the cat down, it sprouted wings and floated up to Mika's height as she stood up.

"Man, that little Exceed's been flying all around looking for you." One of the guild members, a male with black hair wearing sunglasses and tan skin, spoke up recounting the scurry the flying cat had been doing with a hearty smile.

"Practically was tearing the guild a part looking for you Little sis Mika." Another guild member spoke up, another male with a shaved head and wearing a red head ornament, as he too wore a hearty smile followed by a laugh.

Mika gave a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her head embarrassingly. "Sorry, I was trying out a new attack! It's awesome!"

"Yohohoho! It sounds like you were successful in your training, Little Mika." Hearing a new voice from behind them, the newcomers turned to see who was speaking. Only to be totally stunned and horrified at what they saw. Standing right in front of them was a tall, sharply dressed, with an afro, holding a cane, skeleton bearing straight down on them.

"Hello, who are you?"

"Ahhhh! Demon!"

"Demon! Where?" The whole guild laughed as the newcomers and the skeleton freaked out in unison. The women ran behind Ryuudo as the skeleton ran the opposite direction going in no direction whatsoever. With the guild's laughter calming down, the girls looked from behind the freaked Ryuudo as they saw the skeleton still freaking out.

"Brook, they're talking about you!" As Mika spoke out, her tone still sounding like she was going to laugh, the skeleton stopped and looked back to the group with a blank stare.

"Ah yes." The skeleton quickly resumed back to polite posture now relaxed and calm. The guild laughed again at the skeleton's sudden attitude change while the skeleton walked up to the scared group giving them a bow.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness; I am "Dead Bones" Brook, at your service." With the skeleton giving himself a full introduction, the scared group seem to warm up seeing how polite he was. Both girls moved back to the front of Ryuudo with Nicole giving the skeleton a small, nervous wave.

"Hello, we would like to join Straw Hat." Nicole spoke rather timidly trying to be brave in the face of the skeleton. Brook seemed taken aback a bit as he stood erect in surprise. The whole guild seem to go quite at her and her friends' request making the group wonder if they had made a mistake.

However, soon the whole guild was erupting with cheers and howl all of which were joyous. The group of three looked surprised at the guild then turned to Mika, Biri, and Brook as they smiled at the group with Brook speaking. "Of course, you can join!"

"Really?" All three spoke at the same time sounding both astounded and surprised that they were so easily accepted. In fact, many of the guild members were already giving their congratulations to the group for joining. The whole while, the three stared confusedly.

"That was…easy." Ryuudo spoke with some uncertainty while the girls were just overjoyed that they all could join. Brook then gestured to the side pointing deeper inside the mess that was the guild.

"Just follow Mika and everything will be set up for you."

"Yeah, follow me!" Quicker than a flash, Mika grabbed Lena-why her they didn't know- as she and Biri walked into the crowded mess that was the guild members. Nicole and Ryuudo quickly followed behind as they traveled past their new nakama.

"Oi, what did you say Marimo!" As the group reached the bar at the other end of the huge main hall, they were surprised to see two men readying to fight each other, and looking much like a duel to the death. On the other side of the counter, a finely dressed blond haired man-with his hair covering his right eye while his other eye had a weird curled eyebrow-was furiously having a stare down with a green haired man-wearing a green robe with an obi underneath it and his left eye scarred unable to open- holding onto a long black sword.

"What? Hard of hearing too, Idiot-Cook." The three froze in uncertainness as the aura around the two was almost frightening to the inexperienced wizards. However, that didn't stop Mika and Biri from walking up to both men with Mika looking very mad.

"What did I tell you about fighting!" With an overbearing commanding voice, Mika was able to stop both men. The green haired man seemed to be irritated with the girl while the blond seemed to not only listen, but suddenly go into a lovey dovey mode.

"~Of course, Mika-swan~!" The group of three seemed confused at the man's overbearing affection towards the much younger girl. Either way, it seemed to make Mika happy as the two men separated as the blond twirled to Mika's side.

"~What can I do for you, Mika-swan~."

"Nothing for me Sanji, I just need to know where the master is. We have new members!" The man quickly went out of his love mode as he took time to think. During so, he pulled out a cigarette, lit it with a magic flame, and smoked before giving an answer.

"Yeah, down the bar." Mika grinned happily and was instantly off to get the master of the guild. Not sure what to do, the three decided to stay with Sanji until Mika got the master. As the three took a seat, the man addressed them.

"You must be the new members." All three looked to Sanji curiously as the man decided to occupy himself by cleaning a few dishes. Before any of them could answer, Biri popped up with his tiny arm sticking up.

"Aye! We found them just outside the guild."

"Really, so you were planning on joining." Sanji sent the three a friendly smile as he cleaned a cup. Ryuudo remained stoic and silent while Lena and Nicole nodded.

"Yes, I've wanted to join ever since I heard the best chef worked here." With Nicole speaking directly to Sanji, the blond chef smiled proudly seeing that he had not only attracted another beauty to the guild, but a future chef.

"I'm honored that you think so highly young miss." Nicole blushed at Sanji's compliment as the man started to prepare a drink for two. As he finished preparing, he slid the drinks to the two girls.

"Thank you." Both ladies spoke with gratitude as the sipped into their drinks. Both found the drinks delicious unintentionally making one big fella a little envious.

"Do I get a drink, being a new member and all." Sanki looked over to the covered up fellow with an unconcerned look as he continued with his washing. However, the man did pick up a plastic menu and slid it down the way for Ryuudo to catch. He picked he up and curiously read.

"A menu?"

"You have to pay." Sanji spoke very serious as he took a huff from his cigarette and blew it out. Ryuudo looked appalled as his jaw was clearly dropped, and looked to the girls to hopefully speak for him. Unfortunately, they were so into their drinks they had missed the conversation all together.

"Dammit."

"Sanji! I'm Moving Down!" The group of three soon broke from their own situations as they heard a very loud voice speak from down the bar. As they looked down the way, they were shocked to see a large pile of plates, some with food some without, came skidding towards them. They all backed away, but the plates stopped just before hitting them. Only Sanji and Biri didn't seem to be worried as they stood in their spots.

"Che. Luffy, don't scare the new members." The chef only replied with a sigh as he kept cleaning. As the group looked back down, they saw Mika dragging an older man with black hair wearing a straw hat-along with wearing a red, opened shirt revealing a large X scar, blue shorts with a yellow slash tied around his waist, and had an unusual scar under his left eye-and smiling an oddly similar grin to Mika's own.

"Is that…Master Monkey D. Luffy." spoke Lena as she and the rest of the group stared at the man that was said to be the strongest in the whole guild. Compared to the other men they had just met, he hardly seemed like someone with the title of guild master.

"Oh, these are the new guys?" The three froze as the man casually looked over the three. They all felt very nervous for some reason, despite not sure why this one guy was inspecting them. Eventually the straw hat wearing finished and gave Mika a huge grin.

"Okay, they're clear."

"Huh?" Before any of them could speak, Luffy sat down to where all his plate and food was seemingly picking up where he left off. On the other, Mika was cheerfully smiling as she ran to the group in excitement.

"What did I tell you! You're all in!" The group gasped in surprise, especially Ryuudo as he was already set in leaving to continue on his own path. The girls, however, looked very excited that they all were going to be joining the same guild.

"Really!"

"Yeah, let's-"

"Mika!" With the loud roar from the upper part of the room, Mika immediately froze unable to finish her talk with her new nakama. The three new members stared at their new nakama curiously, but soon took notice how everyone in the guild was quite. Before any of them could speak, they heard the loud stomps of whoever was upstairs.

"Uh oh, you're in trrrrouble." spoke Biri as he rolled the r in his sentence while also acting all innocent placing his paws in front of him hiding his smile. Luckily for him, the young girl was way too concerned about her current predicament to reply back. As the stomping finally stopped, everyone-including the newcomers-looked above the bar where someone stood.

As the group looked up along with everyone, they saw a women with long, wavy orange hair-wearing only a bra underneath a vest with jeans and red high heels-as she looked furiously down upon the guild like a god. No one made eye contact with the women as they quickly looked away, with the only person actually doing anything being Luffy as he continued to eat. As the woman scanned the crowd, she soon pinpointed her target. "Mika!"

The group looked back to where Mika was standing when they saw that she was trying to sneak away. However, the young teen had been too late to escape as she froze with her name being spoken again. Mika nervously looked above with a matching nervous smile to boot. "H-H-Hi m-"

"Where do you think you're going!" The women stopped Mika from speaking as she threw herself over the railing. The group watched as the lady landed with ease just in front of them facing Mika, now incredibly nervous.

"Look, I can explain-"

"Oh no, not this time Namika." The group watched the scene with interest as they saw the once carefree Mika now breaking under the glare of this strange woman. None of them were sure what to do, but they soon realized that they may have made a mistake.

Sensing the uneasiness, Luffy chuckled to himself as he continued to eat before saying with a large grin. "Welcome to Straw Hat."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

**Author's note**

**Yo! This Hotspot the 626****th**** here to lay some facts down for the previous story-chapter.**

**For those who don't or are not familiar with the alliance that me, Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin, and Danthemanwithaplan7 (At least, that's what I call it XD) are a part of, I should explain a bit of the characters that are not from my fic.**

**Danthemanwithaplan7 OCs: These characters come from a future generation Naruto fic called The Tale of Team 17, which can be found in my favorites.**

**Kushina Uzumaki – Parents: Naruto and Hinata**

**Minato Lee – Parents: Rock Lee and Sakura**

**Satsuki – Parents: actually I'm sworn to keep this one a secret until it's finally revealed in his fic.**

**Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin OCs: Yuki-Rin, Molly, and Kazuma. The come from her fic, One Piece: Parallel Works. Actually, these guys you can ask the author yourself. She is very forward about them and would be glad to answer any questions about them. Except she won't know much about what will be going on in this fic unless I tell her beforehand.**

**And one review had me shocked! PokemonFAN asked what a Shiny Pokémon is. Like I explained, Shiny Pokémon is Pokémon with colorations different from normal. These Pokémon are incredibly rare to find in the wild and you'd have to be born on the luckiest day (7/7/07), step on a leprechaun, and find a seven-leaf clover to ever find one in the game. Every Pokémon, including legendries, has a Shiny form. To see examples of such Pokémon, head to and check out the PokeDex feature they have. Click on a Pokémon and it'll show everything you'd ever need to know about that Pokémon in the games.**

**I think that solves any unanswered questions.**

**I'm sure as some of you are aware; this story is not like the one in the Omake Corner. This is because I decided that this story would go better with less important characters in one guild. I also wanted to make this more my own than just copying a few bits from the original.**

**To Yuki-Rin I like to say that I have not forgotten the Capricorns. They will be in here, just to a lesser degree than the original.**

**This also goes to Dan whenever he decides to rejoin the online community.**

**And I'm also putting a shout out to those who are reading this. As a request from me, I would like to ask each reviewer to suggest one-and I mean one-anime for me to do in the Xros Epoch. This will only work for your next review or whenever you decide to cash it in.**

**And remember, the more reviews a certain chapter gets the more likely for it to update. This excludes the first story, just a note for future stories.**

**Also, thanks for all the suggestion from the previous story-chapter. Though I can't promise I'll use all of them, I thank you anyways for ideas.**

**Until next time! Ja Ne!**


	4. Digimon Season 7 C1

**Digimon (Xros Wars 11) Xros Epoch**

"Man, school is so boring."

On top of a stereotypical junior high school building located in town called Cocoyashi, a young thirteen year old with dark browny-red hair and even darker brown eyes laid down on a bench as she looked up into the sky with a bored expression. She wore a red-orange shirt with white short pants and wore red shoes. Around her neck, she wore two different objects; one a necklace with a unique pendent and the other a pair of goggles, both objects she had received from her family.

"School wouldn't be so boring if you just joined one of the clubs or sports." Mika turned her head to the side, looking very uncaring, as she looked at her childhood friend, Akio. Said childhood friend was sitting right across from Mika along with many of her other friends. Akio was a teen one year older than herself with dark brown hair wearing a white tanned shirt with black pants and shoes.

"Honestly, she's too good for most of them." Next to him was a girl, a grade below the two and one year younger than Mika, speaking up after removing her blue lollipop. She had shiny, long, jet-black hair; long enough to cover her hair on occasion. She wore a yellow shirt with silver tribal-like markings in a white pants and shoes.

Akio sighed at the younger student's comment. "Unfortunately." He then threw his childhood friend an unsympathetic look which the girl replied by sticking her tongue at the teen.

"But if she really wanted to, she could join a club or sport. Right?" Across from Akio and the underclassman-or women- another teen spoke up, she being a grade above Akio and Mika. She was a skinny, very attractive woman, with light brown skin, long flowing dark brown hair, and deep emerald colored eyes. The upperclassman wore a simple light blue, causal dress that stretched to her shins with yellow sandals.

Akio and the black haired female only sighed in reply to their older friend's question, along with another student sitting next to her. He was a big fellow-possible football player sized- with a rare skin condition that made his skin unusually red. He had black hair formed into rows across his head with a unique fish bandana covering his forehead. He wore a black shirt with the logo 'Water 7' in red across it with white shorts in brown sandals. He replied rather solemnly looking at his upperclassman. "A lot of them would just misuse her eagerness and go-get-them attitude."

"And yet she still offers her help." The jet-black hair girl spoke up again, wearing a proud smile looking over to the girl lazing about in front of her. Mika only replied with a shrug as she spoke up.

"I can't just let a whole sports team miss out on the fun, Lena." The whole group sighed in unison though smiled seeing as this was who their friend was; always helping people she didn't even know. And unfortunately, it had a bad effect on Mika as she took on multiply task at once.

"I see nothing wrong with that." One last person spoke up, sitting to the opposite of the upperclassman and big fellow was a silent, yet stoic, upperclassman. He had placid gray eyes and black ruffled-ear length-hair while wearing a simple white shirt with a small towel hanging around his neck along with white Thai Fisher-man's trousers.

Akio only sighed. "Yeah, but she's tiring herself out." Being Mika's childhood friend, Akio made it his job to keep up with Mika and her 'appointments', as he called it, so she wasn't swamped. Though staying silent, black haired man seem to agree with the underclassman.

After a while, the group got off the topic and returned to eating their lunch as they had been. Of course, Mika had her extra-large meal followed by quick steals from her friends and replied with yelling and threats. But this was normal for them. Soon the warning bell sounded, signaling the end of the lunch hour. With heavy groans from some, they all packed up and made their way inside and down the stairs. With Akio and Mika being last, Akio tried reminding Mika that she had something scheduled, but was quickly overshadowed with something else.

"_Help Me, Biri!"_

"Huh?" Mika quickly stopped herself just under the doorway as she heard a cry for help. As she looked back at the roof, all that she could see was the empty benches and only sound that could be heard was the wind.

"Did you forget something Mika?" The girl looked back inside seeing Akio come back after realizing she wasn't behind him. He seemed concerned as he saw that Mika herself looked almost worried. Mika didn't answer his question, instead she asked her own.

"Did you hear something?" She spoke almost concerned yet also confused as she asked her best friend if he had heard the voice. Akio looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow not sure what she was talking about.

"I didn't hear anything." He spoke with almost certainty, though that still didn't seem to settle Mika as she looked back outside in a daze. Akio wasn't sure what his friend was looking at or what she was even searching for, but all he knew was they were going to be late.

"Come on Mika, or Miss Robin is going to make you stand in the hallway again." This time Mika seemed to have listened as she turned back towards him and followed him down the stairs. However, she still had a concerned look as she was almost certain she had something.

Once they two had finally left, a sudden disturbance rippled in mid-air in the middle of the roof. What had appeared seem to be like a patch of green and yellow pattern data that slowly revealed a strange world similar to what was there yet different due to a mold like appearance, but it soon disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Though in its place, a bright light forming a clock-like appearance shined in the exact spot and soon a shadowed figure walked out of it. The figure, clearly a man, smirked as he stood in the tunnel-like light while rubbing his chin in thought as he spoke to himself.

"It would seem like it's time, Monkey D. Namika."

**[Mika speaking]**

**I'm Monkey D. Namika**

**Or Mika to all my friends**

**The adventure is starting today in a place called DigiQuartz. It is the surprising world where in which Digimon live, spreading near our human world.**

**Now, everyone, let's start our new adventure, to search for the cool and fun Digimon!**

**Stand Up For Your Dream!**

**Episode One: I Am A Hunter!**

"Go Mika!"

It was now later in the day as the junior high school had begun letting its students out for the day. Meanwhile inside the school, a heated battle had begun as two rival female basketball teams fought to win. However, today the home team had a new line-up, and a new player.

"She caught it!" While the group of friends watched the game from the second floor of the gym, on the floor the one they were cheering for had intercepted a pass. With great skill, Mika spun around the oncoming blocker leaving him dumbfounded while the girl herself had a large smile from all the excitement.

As she raced towards the opposing team's basket, she soon found herself being ganged by the other team. With only a quick glance, she shot the ball to an open teammate who, thanks to Mika, was free to make the basket. The crowd cheered as their home team scored another point, thus winning the game. While the home team players congratulated each other on a job well-done, the other team was bummed out as they slinked to their benches.

"Hey, don't be so down." The rival team's heads quickly shot up as they turned back to the court to see Mika addressing all of them with a friendly smile. At first they seemed hesitant about the girl, but it was soon washed away as she approached the team extending her hand, all while still smiling.

"You guys played really good. It was fun!" The opposing team gawked at how overly friendly the girl was being to them, especially since she didn't brag at all about her team's victory. Replacing their grim and confused expressions with smiles, the team captain took the girl's hand giving it a friendly shake.

"Thanks, you played really well out there."

"I did?" The captain looked surprised at the girl, but gave her a confirming nod. Immediately, Mika starting laughing confusing the opposing team again. "And to think, this is my first day of playing."

The whole opposing team crashed to the floor instantly upon hearing Mika's statement. All of them had speechless looks on their faces as they twitched ever so often from shock. As soon as they recovered, Mika reported back to the team as she gave the other team a friendly wave good-bye, but not before saying her famous quote. "Remember, stand up for your dream!"

"Man Mika, you were unstoppable out there." Once Mika joined the team, she was instantly showered with praise from all the team members. However, Mika just kept saying that she was just lucky, to which none of them believed.

"But thank you for replacing Akari while she was out due to illness."

"Oh, it was nothing really." While the temporary teammate was humbling herself to the team, having to scratch behind her head in embarrassment, the teen soon stuck her hand with her palm open. Instantly, the smiles and praise from the female basketball team turned into nervous and somewhat scared expression.

"Now, about my pay." From happy and bashful, the girl's personality underwent a sudden change. The aura around the whole group went sour as Mika was now practically glaring into their souls demanding her payment.

"There she is!"

With Mika's group of friends waiting patiently outside the gym, the youngest of the group soon pointed out Mika as she carried a bag waving to the group with a large smile. She had changed out of the basketball team uniform and dawned back her earlier clothing. The only thing that had not changed was the necklace and the goggles that she still wore around her neck. Even during the game, she had refused to take these two items off.

As Mika meet up with her friends, she had an extra cheery grin on. One that the entire group knew meant something bad. Digging into her pockets, the young teen pulled out a small amount of belis, both in dollar and coin form, as she showed it off to the group. "I got my pay!"

"Ugh, she'd be almost perfect if it weren't that one flaw." What Lena was getting at was, while Mika is known to offer help and her assistance with anything one desired. She was uncharacteristically greedy. Her prices were fair, but the simple fact that she charges period was enough to question the girl's morals.

"One flaw?" Akio countered with his own question as he was sure that Mika still had many. The group looked at Akio with sweat-drops, unsure if he really was Mika's best friend.

"So Akio, what's next?" Being oblivious to the small jabs at her personality, Mika addressed her self-proclaimed manger to see what she could do-and get paid for-next. However, just as Akio was about to speak, Mika started hearing a bit of static that was soon followed by a voice.

"_Help! Biri!"_

Mika's attention was quickly drawn away from Akio, as he seem to bring out a list of things-to-do, instead taking a more concerned interest in the somewhat static voice. This time she was sure she heard someone calling for help. However, she caught something even more. Soon followed after the voice, a melody played sounding soft yet frantic. She didn't know how, but she knew that this melody was the person calling for help. So, she followed it completely forgetting her friends and duties.

"Mika?" Mika didn't take the time to answer her friends as she felt that this melody-or whatever- needed her more. Everyone in Mika's group stared rather dumbfounded at their friend's sudden need to run. Of course, only Akio seemed peeved about it.

"Where are you going Mika!"

"Where are you!" As Mika ran pass people on the sidewalk, she began shouting out to the voice in need. She could hear the melody so clearly, yet no one else that she passed seem to hear it. Her rescue dash soon brought her further into the city; she turned down an alley where the melody was starting to get louder.

Not too far, Mika's friends were trying to catch up to the determined girl. Unfortunately, Mika had already gained a big league over them and were quickly losing sight of her. The brown haired female was the first to take notice. "Hurry! We're losing her!"

"She won't get far Nicole; I was always the better runner." With great determination-and a little anger-Akio picked up his speed leaving the others in the dust as he tried to catch up with Mika. As he gained ground, he saw his childhood friend turn into an alley. He instantly looked back to the group, somewhat far behind as he pointed to his right.

"Mika's running down the alley!"

However, this was not the case. Mika immediately froze when she saw that the alley was already occupied. A cloaked man stood right in the middle of the alley, his face unrecognizable due to it being both shadowed and covered. The first thought in Mika's mind was that she didn't have time to deal with this creep, and as she took a step forward she was ready to knock the guy out if needed. Luckily, that wasn't the case. Once she took her step forward, determination to help written across her face, the man chuckled as he spoke.

"Yo! Do you want to help 'that' melody?" Mika froze in her place as the man spoke. She looked confused at him, not sure what he was getting at. However, with the melody becoming increasing more frantic, she just told him her answer straight out.

"Nothing is going to stop me from helping those in need." The man smirked behind his mask, accepting the answer with great approval. The man then brought up his right arm, which had been hidden until now, as he revealed a small grey device looking like a cross between a microphone and an old cell phone (Like from the late 90's early 2000's) with a large button below its screen. Mika looked confused at the device than the man wondering what he was trying to do.

"Mika!"

"Then you're going to need this." With both ignoring the calls from Mika's friends, the man tossed the device in the air heading straight for Mika. Without hesitating, Mika caught it with one hand then brought it in front of her to look it over. However, the moment she saw it properly, its grey coloring shifted into a red-orange color surprising the teen.

"Hehe, looks like you're a chip off the old block." Mika looked back up to the man confused about what he was saying.

"What do you mean-" Before she could finish, a small booklet came right at her. Though surprised, she had quickly caught the small book. She then gave the book a glance over reading the title. "The Xros Loader and how to Digimon Hunt?"

"Mika!"

"If you want to help the melody, all you need to do is hold your Xros Loader up and yell 'Time Shift'. Then just run in and enjoy the hunt." As Mika looked up from the book, her eyes widen in shock to see the man gone before her sights. She looked around the alley trying to find him, but was unsuccessful.

"Mika!"

With her friends getting closer, Mika had to decide now and then what she would do. Though to her, the answer was quite obvious. With a smirk, she pulled her goggles from her neck to right on her forehead then raised the Xros Loader straight in front of her. She had never been more excited in her whole life, so much so that she dropped the booklet the man had given her.

"Time Shift!"

"Mike! What are you do-" Knowing that he had heard Mika's voice yell something, Akio finally rounded the corner missing the bright light that had enveloped the alley for a short time. As he finally believed to have caught Mika, he soon found he was dead wrong. Mika was not there. He stood there stunned for some time before taking notice of a book that lay on the ground looking like it shouldn't be there. As he went to pick it up, he soon heard the rest of the group finally catch up.

"Akio! Did you catch Mika?" The youngest girl spoke up as she was the first to enter the alley followed by the rest, all looking very tired. Akio didn't speak at first as he looked over the book he found curiously almost to the point of ignoring them. Seeing as he wasn't answering, the group stepped forward looking very much worried.

"Akio….Where's Mika?"

"Whoa! What is this place?" Having done what the man had said, Mika had ran forward through a tunnel of light only to end up in the exact same spot. However, something was very different about it.

As Mika looked around, she recognized the whole moss covered town as Cocoyashi Town, however, it looked far too desolate and ruined to be the actually town. As she wondered the moss covered streets and sidewalks, she soon noticed that the place she was in was actually almost like the town; down to even the cars that were parked along the street. Something she had found really….

"Cool! It's like the town was abandoned!"

"Someone, help me! Biri!" Mika instantly recognized the voice as she stopped her sightseeing and turned around. It was the same voice that had called for help earlier along with the melody. She quickly took off towards where she heard the voice looking all around.

"Hey, where are you? I'm here to-Ahh!" As Mika turned the corner, she was quickly met with a large fire burning practically everyone down the street. As she stared at the scene in shock, she had failed to notice a small being rush its way out of the fire frantically.

It looked to be a small, yellow bird yet had a more evolved look allowing it to stand much like a human. It looked kind of like a duck with the orange bill, however, had features of a peacock, like its fanned tail and crow on top of its head. The poor thing was frantically running from bawling its eyes out, not even paying attention to the fact that it was running right into Mika.

"Ooof!" Both the teen and the weird bird fell down with a hard thud nearly dodging the fireball that had whizzed above them. While both looked as if they were taken for a spin, Mika was the first to recover as she raised her upper body to look at the bird.

"Hello?" The bird quickly recovered hearing a voice and looked up to see the human staring curiously at him. He instantly freaked, jumping off the teen and doing a weird pose like it had been caught.

"W-W-Who are you? Biri." The weird bird spoke rather nervously not sure what to make of the teen in front of him. Mika was just as nervous as the bird, but her determination to help pushed her forward.

"You called for help." The bird blinked in surprise as he relaxed his stance staring at the teen unbelievably. Seeing the bird becoming lax, Mika smiled as she continued to explain.

"I'm here to help."

Despite the teen's reassuring smile, the weird bird didn't look convinced "But what can you-"

"Cold Flame! Before the bird could argue against the teen, both looked back to the flames as a single blue flame came bursting through the red and orange flames. Both quickly separated as the blue flame crashed to the ground.

Both joined back together after circling back as they stared back towards the fire in shock. Soon a figure appeared in the flames and eventually stepped out revealing a tall blue fire monster. Mika was quickly freaked while the bird was just fearful.

"What is that!"

"That's BlueMeramon; he's got a hot temper stronger and hotter than a regular Meramon. He just loves to see everything around him burn."

"Get back here you little twerp! I haven't finished cooking you up!" The bird flinched in fear as the monster, BlueMeramon, roared in fury. The creature wore a cruel smirk as he soon spotted the bird, right next to a human.

"And you brought a little human as a main course."

"Run!" Mika looked back to see the bird running away panicky. She looked back to the monster seeing that he was preparing another attack, and followed his lead. The flame monster smirked loving the aspect of a chase.

"Where are we going!"

"Anywhere that's not back there! Biri!" As the two kept running from the blue flame monster, all they had been doing was running through buildings trying to lose the crazed monster. Of course, while the current situation had called for Mika to run, she didn't like giving up.

"Hold on!" Having rounded their last building, Mika grabbed the bird before either one could take one step further. The moment they made the sudden stop, the bird freaked out overtime. He suddenly released a large charge of electricity shocking Mika.

While the bird closed his eyes in fear, she soon realized that he wasn't in danger and looked to Mika. He gasped as he realized he had accidently shocked her and ran to her side. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Biri!"

"I'm fine." The bird stepped back as Mika sat up, her hair looking a mess, as she gave the bird a wide and friendly grin. The bird was shocked to see the girl fine, since most would just yell at him for doing such. As she fixed her hair, she looked back at the bird with amazement.

"That was so cool!"

"R-Really? Biri." The teen nodded her head excitingly once again surprising the bird. In a burst of courage, the bird brought out his wing, albeit a bit shaky, as he introduced himself.

"My name is Birimon. Biri."

"My name is Mika." Without hesitating, Mika took the wing and gave the bird a friendly handshake. The bird, now known as Birimon, looked wide-eyed at the girl again surprised at how she treated him. Once they let go, Mika stood up dusting herself off before she looked back at the bird.

"So Birimon, what are you? Some kind of rooster?" Birimon sweat-drop at the teen's comments, not sure how to answer that last part. The bird recomposed himself as he spoke with pride.

"I am no rooster. I am a Digimon, short for Digital Monster. Biri."

"A Digimon?"

"Yes, and you are currently in DigiQuartz. Biri."

"DigiQuartz?" As Birimon explained, it only made Mika more confused as she wasn't familiar with the terms the little bird was using.

"Wait? Was that blue thing a Digimon too?" Biri nodded his head rather solemnly. Unfortunately it just made Mika more confused.

"But you just said you're a Digimon?"

"I am. Digimon come in all kinds of shapes and sizes, but not all of them are nice. Biri"

"Wow." While only getting so much, she seem to understand that there were more than just Birimon and the blue flame creature. An aspect that seem to only excite her even more about this 'DigiQuartz', something that didn't sit too well with the bird Digimon.

"Uh, what are you doing here again? Biri." Breaking Mika out of her excitement, the teen looked at the bird as he seemed curious about her being her. She then instantly remembered why she was here.

"Oh yeah! I'm here to help you!" Birimon stepped back in surprise as they girl, wearing an excited smile, pointed to him in realization. He then pointed to himself in confusion.

"Me? Biri"

"Yeah, you called for help earlier didn't you?" The bird stared shockingly at the teen. He had indeed called for help, several times in fact, but no one seem answer him. And now, this girl, a human, had heard him from the human world and come to help.

"R-Really? Biri." The teen nodded with a confirming smile, no hint of lying whatsoever.

"Where are you?" Birimon froze in fear as he and Mika heard the mad ramblings of BlueMeramon searching for them. However, Mika wasn't scared as she bravely peeked around the corner to see where the monster was.

"Come out and play~." She could see the Digimon a block or two away smirking cruelly as he set a building on fire. While horrified at the action, Mika knew they need a plan. As she turned back to the bird, she quickly remembered what the bird was.

"Ah! Birimon!" The bird Digimon looked back to Mika, now broken out of his fear, as he seem to be ready to listen to whatever the teen had planned. Which came to a shock to him when she pointed to him with a grin.

"You can take him on!"

"Ehhh!"

"Come on, you could use that electrical power to beat that asshole!"

"So you're abandoning me!"

"No, I'll help too!" Looking around, Mika quickly grabbed a random pipe that had been lying casually to the side. Birimon wasn't sure what he was hearing; that a human was going to fight a Digimon!

"No way! There's no way you could take down someone like BlueMeramon!" Mika didn't like what the tiny bird was saying as she glared back at him. The bird flinched back a bit under her glare, but continued to try to get her to think logically.

"You'd have to be one of the Digimon King's Eight to defeat him!"

"Digimon King's Eight?" Mika's glare quickly shifted to a confused expression not familiar with the new term. Birimon looked at the teen dumbfounded then suddenly freaking out on her.

"You don't know! The Digimon King is the strongest Digimon in the whole Digital World! He and his generals helped free the Digital World from Bagramon and his army! The Eight are the next strongest Digimon that helped him during those conflicts twenty-one years ago! Nothing can beat them!"

With Birimon done with his explanation, he noticed Mika was now smiling at him something that kind of freaked him a little. Until Mika spoke with confidence. "You sound like a fan."

Birimon gasped a bit then started to act rather bashfully. "Well, it's kinda been my dream to kinda…wanna…be like them." Mika blinked in surprised as the bird looked down on the ground looking like he was ashamed of his dream. Something she couldn't stand for. However, before she could speak up, a sudden blue fire came crashing through the building shocking both.

"Haha! Found you!" Walking through the crashed building, BlueMeramon smirked as he found his targets. While the bird freaked at the sight of the tall flaming monster, Mika seemed unmoved and determined to stand her ground. She quickly grabbed a broken pipe and held it in front of her defensively.

"Hey! Leave Birimon alone!" The bird looked back at Mika as she stood determinedly between him and BlueMeramon. In return, the flame monster just laughed at her determination.

"Foolish human. You really think you can defeat me?"

"No, but Birimon can!" The bigger Digimon stopped laughing as he was caught off guard by the teen's comment. He then looked at the small bird that semi-hiding behind Mika with a scared expression. This only made the flaming Digimon laugh even harder.

"Ahahaha! What? That puny excuse for a Digimon, beat me! Ahahaha!" As the BlueMeramon laughed, it only made the tiny Digimon feel ashamed of himself as he looked sadly away to the ground from the blue fire Digimon.

"Shut Up!" The BlueMeramon quickly stopped laughing and Birimon looked back up to Mika as the girl, now looking enraged, glared furiously at the Digimon. As she gripped the pipe tighter, she spoke up with great magnitude.

"Birimon will beat you! His dream is to become one of the Digimon King's Eight or something! He can definitely beat you!" Birimon was stunned. The teen, who had only met him a few minutes ago, was defending him like they had been friends for years. While he stared amazingly at the teen, the BlueMeramon just scowled at Mika's comment and retorted.

"Him? One of the Eight Warriors? Ha! I have more of a chance to become King then he could be one of the Eight!" As the BlueMeramon mocked the tiny bird's dream another blue fireball formed in his hand. Birimon began to gear himself to escape when he saw that Mika was still holding her ground. The bird gasped in fear for his new friend.

"Mika!"

"Now prepare to-**BAM**!" Before the Digimon could attack, he was quickly silenced when Mika attacked first bashing the flame man's head with the pipe. Biri stood where he was amazed as he saw Mika strike the Digimon and succeed sending BlueMeramon to the ground.

"Don't Make Fun of His Dream!" Birimon looked back to Mika as she still held the pipe, though now partially melted, and still determined to fight. As BlueMeramon slowly recovered, he gasped to see the stern glare of the teen gaze into his digital soul. But he wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"You little bitch!"

"If you set your mind to it, you can accomplish anything!" Birimon was completely mesmerized by the girl's fierce determination. It almost seemed like it was giving him energy; a new found strength that had been hidden until this girl appeared before him to help him. Meanwhile, BlueMeramon was now furious as he prepared an even bigger attack, one that would surely kill them both. All the while, Mika continued to speak with confidence and determination.

"As long as you stand up for your dreams, you can do anything!"

"Die! Both of you! Ice Bomb!"

"Spark Flash!" Just as BlueMeramon was about to strike, Birimon shot forth pass Mika glowing brightly with electrical power and launched it at the blue flame Digimon. BlueMeramon couldn't do anything as the attack cashed into him sending both him and his attack into the next building.

At first, Mika was stunned seeing how powerful the tiny bird had been, but then was now happy as now they were fighting back. Dropping the pipe, she ran over to the bird, flying in the air, to give him her support. "You did it! You fought back!"

"I…I did! Biri!" The bird shouted back victoriously. For some reason, Birimon was feeling a new wealth of energy in him. It made him feel powerful and undefeatable, but he wondered where this new sensation came from.

Instead of looking further into this new sensation, he immediately went to his new friend as he floated towards ready to go into a hug. However, with a sudden crash from the building BlueMeramon was in, both froze and looked shocked to see the fire Digimon still alive. And even more pissed.

"**Raaaaw**!" With his rage consuming him, BlueMeramon began shooting blue fireballs towards them. Instantly, the two moved away, but this time they headed straight for the enraged Digimon.

"Let's get'em Birimon!"

"Aye!" With a nod, the two shot forward ready to fight the Digimon head on. Seeing the two coming, BlueMeramon began shooting even more. While Mika simply dodged them, Birimon went head in as he begun to glow once again, but this time went it a spin looking much like a drill.

"Lightning Peck Driller." As his attack launched him forward, the blues collided with the attack instantly dissipating without harming Birimon what so ever. In fact, the attack kept going until I collided with BlueMeramon.

The blue fire Digimon screamed in pain, stopping his attack, as he and Birimon moved back with Mika following behind. While the attack did take its toll on the Digimon, he quickly countered as he raised his fist above Birimon, glowing bright with blue flames. Quickly seeing his attack, Mika tried to warn the bird.

"Birimon!"

"**Frost Knuckle**!" Unfortunately, it was too late. BlueMeramon's fist connected with Birimon, stopping the bird's attack, and sending the poor bird into a moss covered car. Mika immediately gasped.

"Birimon!" She immediately ran over to Birimon's side picking the bird up. Birimon came to at that moment, opening on eye to see that it was Mika picking him up. For the first time since they had met, she looked worried.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really." The bird spoke though with a smirk as he pushed himself out of Mika's arms, wobbling a bit trying to find his balance, then stand in front of her as BlueMeramon started to walk over to them.

"But if I'm going to be one of the Eight, I've gotta be tough." Mika was surprised to hear the bird, at one time timid and nervous, now speaking with confidence strength. It made Mika smile as she stood up while the bird continued to speak.

"You should get out of her Mika, you'll be in-"

"I'm not going anywhere." Birimon looked to his side to see Mika now standing with him instead of behind him. With BlueMeramon getting closer, Birimon was becoming increasingly worried for his friend, but before he could speak Mika beat him to the punch.

"We're more than just friends." As Mika spoke she took out her red and orange Xros Loader, for the first time, revealing to the little bird. Immediately, the bird gasped recognizing it.

"Mika, that's-"

"From now on, we're partners." Birimon went quiet as Mika continued her speech, once again, mesmerized by her confidence and strength and all with that confident grin. But what neither two had notice, was that the screen on the Xros Loader was beginning glow while Mika spoke.

"And as partners, we never fight battles alone. Always together-"

"**Raw! Ice Phantom**!" Before them, BlueMeramon was preparing-what looked to be-his final attack to get rid of them. Blatant of the glowing device in the girl's hand. With Birimon, he was now feeling a new energy, one that made him want to explode with power.

"-and together, We'll Stand Up For Our Dreams! **Cho Shinka**!" Almost like instinct, Mika threw up her Xros Loader as it shined brightly blinding the BlueMeramon and stopping his attack. Meanwhile, something fantastic was occurring before him.

"**Birimon, Cho Shinka**."

Birimon was now being wrapped in a pillar of light beaming down from who know where as rings formed around it as well. Inside the pillar, Birimon's tiny body was being reconstructed body part by body part as he metamorphosis. As the change occurred, the first was his mid-body, once just plain yellow feathers, now transformed into a more human-type body with gold and purple clothing similar to Native American tribal clothing. His wing-arms came next as they literally turned into human arms with anthropomorphic bird hands. The legs, once looking like chicken feet, now transformed into gold feathered human legs with a tribal cloth flowed in between them hands. On his back, giant gold wings with purple lining appeared behind with markings his fanned tail once had, and lightning like feathers sticking out. Finally, Birimon's head as transformed into a human-like head with a gold eagle-like helmet, with shiny gold feathers coming off the back, covering all but his mouth and eye and a lightning bolt sprouting off the helmet.

Now complete, the pillar disappeared from around the new being and then shook off the bright light that had been on it during metamorphosis revealing a new creature in Birimon's place. "**Cho Shinka, Thunderbirdramon**!"

"Wow!" Mika stared in amazement as her once little partner, was now standing taller than her and right with BlueMeramon. With the light finally dimmed, BlueMeramon was about to continue with his attack until he noticed that huge change in his opponent.

Thunderbirdramon stood with his arms across and wings folded as he glared at his opponent no longer with any fear and nervousness as a Birimon he once had. Now he was ready to fight, and so was BlueMeramon as he summoned his blue flame. "**Cold Flame**!"

Neither partners moved as they watched the blue fireball head towards them. With a confident smirk, Thunderbirdramon electrified his hand and swiped the flame away. BlueMeramon was shocked while Mika was gleefully impressed. The bird-man Digimon then unfolded his wings and stared at his opponent still wearing a confident grin. "My turn now."

Thunderbirdramon took to the skies in a burst of speed, picking up dust that Mika covered from. BlueMeramon only watched as the bird-man readied his new attack. Above the flame Digimon, Thunderbirdramon's arm was glowing with electricity and slashed down upon the enemy at a blinding speed. "Lightning Strike Mach One!"

"**Gah**!" The attack struck the flame Digimon sending him flying back. Mika cheered with joy seeing as they now had the upper hand over BlueMeramon

"Yeah! Finish him Thunderbirdramon!"

"With pleasure; Thunder Blitz!" Agreeing with his partner, the bird-man's entire body glowed bright with electricity than charged downward to the recovering BlueMeramon. The moment BlueMeramon looked up, he saw his opponent coming straight towards him in a ball of electricity, and instantly decided to attack.

"**Ice Phantom**!" As BlueMeramon tried to defeat Thunderbirdramon, he summoned a massive blue fireball and launched it towards the bird-man. With Thunderbirdramon not stopping, his attack went straight through the fireball and continued until finally.

"**Gaah**!" The attack impacted BlueMeramon. Thunderbirdramon then slipped out of the sphere as it continued forward with the flame Digimon taking major damage until it finally exploded. As Mika and her partner-now standing next to her-looked through the smoke, they could see BlueMeramon suddenly appeared though frozen in mid-air as a purple band circled around it.

"What's going on-" Before she could finish, Mika noticed her Xros Loader's screen glow once again. As she held it out, a light blue cube appeared and BlueMeramon disappeared into data. Then seconds later, reappear in the box surprising both of them.

"What's BlueMeramon doing here?"

"Well, he's your first captured Digimon, of course." Both partners looked up to where the voice originated to find that the mysterious man was now gazing over them. Followed up behind him, a strange blue lizard-like Digimon with a V symbol on his forehead appeared next to him throwing out a victory pose. Mika seemed confused by the idea, and even Thunderbirdramon didn't seem to know as well.

"First captured Digimon?"

"Yes, didn't you read the book?" This the blue creature, Veemon, spoke up sounding rather intelligent. The bird-man Digimon looked at Mika curiously, wondering if she had read the book. The teen only gave a nervous smile and a shrug, signaling that she hadn't. Luckily, the only thing it did was make the stranger laugh.

"Ahaha! You really are 'his' child." Once again, the man made some reference about Mika that she couldn't get. So, she stared at the man furious because of it.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Another time, but just so you know. You can use you're captured Digimon to help your partner become stronger whenever he is in a pinch."

"Okay, but why do I need to capture Digimon?"

"If you don't, both the Digital World and the human world-your friends included-will be in danger." Both human and Digimon gasped at the sudden realization. Could it really be possible for a Digimon to put the human world in danger? Mika and Thunderbirdramon looked at each other concerned, neither of them had signed up for something so big. However, with their friends in possible danger, how could they refuse.

"What do you say? Up to the challenge?" With Veemon asking, both partners nodded their heads and looked straight at the man and Digimon.

"You bet!"

The man smiled once again, very pleased that things were going in the right direction. He then tossed another small booklet that Mika caught once again. She and her partner looked it over with Mika realizing that it was the same book as before. Looking back up, the man and Digimon were gone, yet his voice still ringed through the air."

"Until next time, young hunter. And please don't lose this one. Ja Ne!"

Now with everything silent and calm, Mika looked back to her partner as he now devolved back to Birimon, looking tired out. As he fell back in exhaustion, Mika smiled as she joined him on the ground speaking. "Looks like you and me really are partners now."

"I couldn't ask for a better one. Biri." Mika looked at the bird and vice versa as both gave each other a cheerful grin then falling back tired, but laughing. Thus the start of Mika's adventures begins.

Of course, meanwhile, some blocks away from out tired hunter team. The mysterious man and his partner were looking a 3D map of the Cocoyashi Town from his sky blue Xros Loader. On the map, several blimps-each a different color-were marked on the map. The man smirked as the map disappeared then began walking.

"Looks like the Hunt is on!"

**Author's note:**

**Ugh, this became far longer than it should've been, but what you gonna do. There were no cutting corners with this story.**

**Anyway, I like to thank all the recent reviewers for all their suggestion, which most were pretty awesome ideas. And I thank RotPQFan for suggesting this little beauty to me. I've been thinking of doing a Digimon Xros Epoch, I just didn't have any ideas at how to do it.**

**Hopefully, future chapters won't be as long, but I won't sacrifice quality over quantity.**

**Until next time! Ja Ne!**


End file.
